dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiseman
Wiseman (ワイズマン, Waizuman) is a Wavemaster that joins Kite's team in the .hack//Games. Online Appearance Wiseman is a tall Wavemaster that follows the color scheme black and red. His facial appearances portrays an elderly man, which represents his sea of vast knowledge, hence the name "Wiseman". The symbol on his forehead is similar symbol on the front of Kite's hat. Personality Wiseman is always calm and collective with an excellent perspective on business. He is greedy like Rachel, but shows it indirectly. He lets on a personality that brings people to think that he is always keeping something from them. Offline Basic Info In stark contrast to his online self, Wiseman's player is an elementary school student in real life and plays on his school soccer team, the Atami Dolphins. Although he doesn't act like a kid in the game, he is very much like one in the real world. He hates carrots without any real reason, and plays a collectible card game (Digimon in the U.S. version) with a fanatical passion. Hobbies Wiseman collects Digimon cards and plays it with his friends. He also has a fascination with the Epitaph of Twilight. History .hack//Games Wiseman is a popular information gatherer in the story. He runs a business in The World in which he trades information for items. Wiseman has many connections for his information source; Helba being one of the sources. He is the head of the Trade Guild, a guild only mentioned once in the series. Kite and BlackRose were referred to him by one of his contacts, after trying to find information about the Epitaph of Twilight. They met with him at the bottom of Λ Dazzling Sage's Arctic, where he informed them that he would trade them the information they desired in exchange for a rare Spark Sword. He listed the dungeon that the item was located in, a protected area. When Kite returned with the item, Wiseman was curious, as a normal player would have been unable to bypass the protection around the field. Hungry for information, Wiseman gave Kite his Member Address, the information about the Epitaph, and the Spark Sword, stating that the information he'd acquired was far more valuable than a simple rare item. Due to his knowledge of the Epitaph and his many contacts, Wiseman was able to supply Kite with both the information and the Virus Cores that he needed to bypass the barriers created by the Cursed Wave. He also became the main strategist of Kite's party, and helped organize "Operation Breakwater" a method of fighting the wave that combined the combat powers of Kite and his party, the hacking abilities of Helba, and the Administrative abilities of Lios. With this strategy Kite was able to defeat the fifth through seventh Phases without any harmful effects to the system. Wiseman fought on the front lines against the final Phase, Corbenik, and like the rest of Kite's party, was rendered temporarily comatose by the Phase's Drain Heart attack. Following the defeat of the Phase, he was revived by Aura and awoke with the rest of the group in Net Slum. .hack//Another Birth Wiseman's role in the story is essentially the same as in the Games. Kite and BlackRose meet with Wiseman for information on the Epitaph of Twilight, and he offers the information in exchange for the Spark Sword. When they return with the item, which was found in a Protected Area, Kite is forced to explain his story. Wiseman returns the sword and later sends an e-mail with information on the Epitaph, as well as instructions to enter Net Slum to meet with the hacker Helba. They later meet Wiseman at Fort Ouph, where he discusses future enemies and gives Kite a Virus Core. He later sends BlackRose and Kite an e-mail to check out Σ Turbulent Distrusting Ice Wall and personally joins their party to fight Fidchell. Afterwards, Wiseman mostly supports Kite and BlackRose from behind the scenes along with Lios and Helba. .hack//Legend of the Twilight (manga) Wiseman appears briefly in the Legend of the Twilight manga. In the Root Town Naval Monte, he is found by Mireille in a tavern. After chatting with her for a moment (and mistaking her for Mistral) he gives her a few clues about where to find information regarding Aura and the Twilight Incident. It is later shown that he helped her as a favor for Balmung, his friend and a fellow .hacker. .hack Conglomerate In The World R:2, Wiseman makes a total of three known PCs: Naobi, Yata, and Nala. He also began working as a system administrator for CC Corp, despite his opinion on the company revealed in Legend of Twilight. Gallery image:Wisemanconcept.jpg|Wiseman concept art. Trivia *Wiseman joins Kite's team at level 45 with a level 14 weapon called Expert Wand. *Wiseman's character could be a reference to Merlin, because of their physical appearance and personality. *He is by far the youngest of the .hackers, being only 10 in the final battle against Corbenik *According to .hack//Archives_03 LIGHT EDITION his character model stands at 180 CM, or 5'10" See also category: Wavemasters category: Game Characters category: Legend of the Twilight Characters category: Coma Victims Category:Another Birth Characters Category:Male Human Characters Category:Male Game Characters